Execution
by redshadowalchemist
Summary: Magic reveal fic. There are three types of people who watch a sorcerors execution...and then there's Merlin.
1. Execution

There are three types of people when it comes to watching the execution of sorcerors.

To The first type it doesnt matter whether the condemned is a sorceror or not they just like the excitement of a public execution.

The second type turn their heads away unable to watch as another persons head comes off or unable to stand the screaming as flames engulf the body of the condemned. This type never willingly go but often get caught in square when Uther has ordered one.

Type three are pleased another sorceror is gone they watch the execution and feel safe.

And then there's Merlin. Merlin hates it as much as type two but he never turns away. He watches silently face pale fists clenched making himself remember their faces. Each pained scream. There is the occassional evil sorceror but most are druids...or worse completely innocent. Its horrific but he never turns away not until the smoke from the pyre has dissapated or the severed head has been placed on a spike. Merlin vaguely wonders what the kings logic is that means some get beheaded while other face the flames. If Uther bases judgement on the percieved severity of the crimes Merlin knows as the princes manservant his percieved betrayal would be so great he would face the flames.

Her name is Megan. She is twelve years old. The daughter of a wealthy merchant Megan's clothes are only a little less fine than those of the lady Morgana's. She is very pretty with blonde hair and wide innocent blue eyes. And she is a sorceress. Allegedly anyway all she did was ask the wrong person if it was true you could bring back the dead. She is twelve years old and wanted to see her dead mother again. Well in a way she got her wish. It is days like these when Merlin has to keep repeating to himself the reasons why he cannot kill Uther Pendragon.

Arthur and Merlin stands by the window in Arthur's chambers staring out into the courtyard as the child burns. Neither daring to speak. She screams and cries and the smoke is just touching her feet. Merlin can't stand it anymor his eyes flash gold and the girl jerks forward suddenly her neck breaks. She dies instantly. Arthur looks at him strangely. Merlin realises what he's done. Fear evident on his face. "Come here" Arthur sighs pulling his clumsy servant in for a hug. When he finally pulls away he simply says. "You must never be caught Merlin."


	2. The truth

For the next two weeks Merlin alternated between thrill that Arthur knew and hadn't had him killed yet and fear he would be arrested at any moment.  
He was making Arthur's bed when Arthur broke tense silence that had been between them since the incident they had had none of their usual banter Arthur spoke only to give Merlin orders and Merlin only spoke to say "yes sire" or "do you want to wear the blue shirt or the red one today sire?"  
"Why do you waste you're energy surely you could just..."  
Arthur vaguely waved his hand in the air but it was clear what he meant.  
"We're talking about this?" Merlin squeaked.  
Arthur walked across the room and locked the door then he walked to the window and drew the curtains.  
"Sit" he ordered gesturing to one of the chairs by the fire. Merlun obeyed.  
"I think you owe me an explanation Merlin."  
"The little girl she wasn't even a sorceress she was just a frightened child. She didnt deserve to die in pain so i did the only thing i could think of i stopped her suffering."  
"Not that i understand why you did it it was a mercy killing." Arthur winced "I mean how long have you been practicing magic?"  
"I was born with it i can't remember ever not being able to do it."  
"I didnt think that was possible"  
"Its very rare i dont know of any other but gaius says" Merlin clamped a hand overhis mouth now he'd started talking he couldnt stop.  
"Who else knows?" Arthur said.  
Merlin shook his head panicked.  
"I Arthur Pendragon crown prince of Camelot swear on my kingdom that none of what you tell me will ever leave this room. Now tell me Merlin who else know?"  
"My mother obviously knows and will knew"  
"He wasn't a sorcerer was he?" Arthur said grimly.  
"Sorry"  
"Why are you apologizing you saved us all that day?"  
"It just seems like the right thing to say."  
"So me, Gaius and your mother?" Arthur tried to confirm.  
"And Lancelot he knew"  
"Lancelot knew before i did?" Arthur said offended.  
"I didn't tell him he got suspicious when blue flames started coming out of his sword and i was yelling magic words."  
"You killed the griffin. That's why he left".  
"Noble idiot"  
"I hardly think a sorcerer who decided not only to live in Camelot but serve the crown prince can call anyone an idiot."  
"Warlock"  
"What?"  
"I'm a warlock sorcerers learn magic warlocks are born with it."  
"You know Merlin i spent the last two weeks wondering what to do with you. Should i tell my father? Should i send you away? And then i started thinking, thought of all the times I've been knocked out and when I've woken up things have somehow all worked out. Don't look so guilty just tell me."  
Merlin hastily did so once he started speaking he couldn't stop.  
When he'd finished Arthur was silent.  
"Arthur?" He said hesitantly.  
"Give me a minute its a lot of information."  
A few minutes later Arthur spoke.  
"Let me make sure i understand this you have power over life and death and you killed siggan. How powerful are you merlin?"  
"Very i dont know many soells but on a raw power basis very. It needs refining though."  
"So you would havee died for me on the isle of the blessed you would have died for me why?"  
"Because your my friend"  
"But if this is true...what are you doing serving me anyway?"  
"Kilgarrah told me it was my destiny"  
"Is this kilgarrah a sorceror"  
"Oh i left that bit out sorry kilgarrah is a kinda sorta dragon."  
"Dragon? Where did you find a dragon?"

"Under the castle"  
Arthur facepalmed "so my idiot manservant is one of the most powerful warlocks ever and there's a dragon under my home."  
Merlin giggled hysterically.  
"Not funny" he hissed.  
"Sorry" Merlin said, "you you're not going to kill me? or Gaius? Because I don't care what you do to me just spare him."  
"Do you think so little of me?" Arthur asked hurt.  
"You've been raised to think people like me are evil. I didn't know how you'd react and even if you let me live you'd be betraying your father I didn't want to make you choose."  
Arthur sighed "if it hadn't been you Merlin it might have been different but I would not see you burn." His tone took on a lighter tone "besides you've had access to my chambers for two years if you intend to kill me your so incompetent I think I'm safe."  
Merlin giggled a bit.

"Would you" Arthur started and hesitated.  
"Go one?" Merlin asked, "you can have anything you want I'm yours your servant."  
"I'm not happy about this situation you understand?" Merlin nodded "I still don't trust magic all I've seen it do is hurt people but I also know my father's attitude to dealing with it is wrong. I don't trust magic but I trust you. Would you do something." he waved his hands around "magic".

"What do you want me to do?" Merlin asked, it was true now he was being told he could do anything he couldn't think of anything.

"I don't know something" Merlin paused and his eyes fell on the fire.  
He pulled some of the fire into his hands and twisted it into a dragon the Pendragon crest and then he released it, it flew around the room three times and dived back into the fire.

Arthur's jaw was hanging open.  
"I cannot believe I have been making you clean out my stables." Arthur gawped before he turned serious again "I can't give you the recognition you deserve but one day I will. I give you my word, when I am King I will make magic legal and I will make you my court sorcerer and everyone in Camelot will know what they owe you. What I owe you. Now stop grinning you idiot."  
Unfortunately the fact he was walking back to his guardians quarters with a ear splitting grin on his face helped cement his reputation as a slow witted fool.


End file.
